ftl_kestrel_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galactic Federation
The Galactic Federation is the faction to which the Kestrel and other Federation ship belongs to. Background The Galactic Federation is a human-run faction designed to promote peace and equality throughout the galaxy. It was formerly headquartered on Earth, but after a Rebel bombing, leaders were relocated to a secret base in Sector 8. The Federation is mainly comprised of humans, but includes representatives from all races, especially Engis. Federation is a democracy galactic government, it has a council which is a assembly for people, soldiers, and generals to listen to someone making a speech or a state. History Federation-Mantis War In the year 2980, When the mantis attacked the Federation's territory, the Federation declares war on the Mantis faction. During the Battle of Mt. 237 on Typhen in the mantis territory, General Otto Pavalo lead the advancement against a mantis army with a tall like strider armor. During the battle, Pavalo went rogue. After many deaths of human lives and supply loss, Pavalo ordered a bombardment on Mt. 237 and after the battle, he being court marshaled and he was demoted and sent to the Federation Salvage Fleet. In the end of the war, General Peter Tiedrich's fleet encountered a kamikaze mantis ships that was headed for his ship's bridge. He survived and was rescued by the other crew, but there is no clear winner in the conflict and many soldiers are tired of losing friends that caused some (or even most) deserted. Federation-Rebellion War (The Federation Civil War) Prior After General Tiedrich had his bionic eye on his right eye, he wasn't a same. He approached to the Council Assembly and made a demanded a human galactic domination, but he was booed off stage and he was discharged for disturbing peace. It was until the two federation generals and many troopers agreed with the idea, they believed it was best for all. The Federation crippled as many deserted and others have their own oaths meaning serving humanity exclusively. In the year 3001, the former generals reappeared in Kaban and rallied all the humans. During the rally, some aliens were executed by the rebels and the flagship was revealed as the currents opened (As in the Movie One). in 3006, Darwin Black and Novak II lead the heist of decommissioned outdated federation ships that were meant to sell to civilians including automated ships created by an unknown A.I. Beginning of the Civil War In the year 3018, Repainted and refitted Outdated ships now Rebel ships, jumped out of deep space lead by General Darwin Black and made a offensive against the Federation Fleet in the Summer Stretch. Both Federation and Rebel cruisers were being destroyed one by one including Darwin's cruiser, Darwin died inside the bridge during a victorious battle. After the fight, half of the summer stretch now belonged to the Rebellion and Tiedrich made a speech and said that he died as a martyr. Most of the lower rankings of the federation were being promoted to the chain of command. Middle of the war (3020-Present Day) In 3022, the Rebel fleet bombed Earth, mostly civilian and military buildings which caused high rankings and leaders to evacuate to the hidden Federation base in sector 8. It is possible that Earth is now occupied by the Rebellion, but with few resistances. During the conflict, refugees were fleeing from the on-going conflict and dangerous sectors. Some of the refugees were Federation/Mantis War Veterans. Military Organizations Fleet Authority Center Command The Federation Authority Center Command, FACC for short is a center organization that gives orders to the high rankings of the fleet and the army. Federation Space Forces FSF is a space forces composed of salvage fleets inside or outside of Last Stand, Main Last Stand Fleet, and many small ships outside. Federation Army The Federation Army is a ground forces of the Federation in ground or on-board. Their armored vehicles composes of tanks and tow missiles. They are used for containing the civil unrest, offenses, and ship securities. Fleet Authority Recruitment Bureau The FARB is a recruitment organization use of propaganda posters or medias to recruit the civilians during the war. Trivia * The logo of the Federation resembles the Galactic Federation Logo from Star Trek. ** It is also used as the personal logo of Andrew Colunga. ** It also is extremely alike to the Kestrel Logo from Subset Games. * The Earth's building, the Federation Council was a parody/reference to the Star Trek's Federation. Category:Factions